Just Be Yourself
by trytocreate
Summary: Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah pasangan. Berkat teman mereka, Donghae yang terlalu polos dan Hyukjae yang sebaliknya, merasa risih karena diledek atas nama polos atau tidaknya sifat mereka. Donghae dan Hyukjae pun memutuskan untuk saling belajar satu sama lain. Mampukah mereka berubah dalam seharian itu?/ Summary gak jelas/ HAEHYUK/ warning di dalam!


Title: Just Be Yourself

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Friendship

Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: BL, OOC, Typos, EYD, etc.

Length: 1.639 words

* * *

Suara merdu nan memekakkan telinga yang begitu dicintai juga dibenci para penghuni sekolah itu berdering. Seorang _namja_ manis yang terkenal karena _gummy smile_-nya itu terlihat paling bersemangat diantara murid sekelas lainnya. Tentu saja! siapa yang tidak akan semangat jika sudah waktunya istirahat?

"Hyukkie-_hyung_! Temani aku ke taman sebentar ya? Sungie-_hyung_ mengajakku makan disana!"

Hyukkie, atau Lee Hyukjae itu tak berhenti untuk memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Begitu acara beres-beresnya selesai, ia menghampiri saudara sepupunya, Kim Ryeowook, yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kelas.

"Wookie-_ah_! Eung... Itu... Tadi... Err, sepertinya kau lupa kalau istirahat kedua adalah waktuku untuk berduaan dengan Hae?" tanya Hyukjae, yang sebenarnya lebih terkesan seperti protesan. Ryeowook menepuk keningnya, lalu kembali menatap Hyukjae dengan penuh harap.

"Lupakan itu hyung! Paling cuma 10 menit kok! kan masih ada sisa waktu 30 menit lagi! Ya? _Please hyung, jebal_..." pinta Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk ditolak. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Ryeowook yang masih bisa ia sanggupi. Jujurnya, permintaan setiap orang yang ia kenal. Hyukjae itu terlalu baik.

"Hah. Ya sudahlah." ucap Hyukjae sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook senang bukan main.

"Kau enak ya! Padahal baru jadian 3 hari, tapi kemana-mana berduaan terus, gandengan tangan lagi! _Namjachingu_-mu itu sangat romantis! Aaahhhh aku iriiii!" gerutu Hyukjae di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Tapi Hae-_hyung_ kan lucu! Seperti anak kecil, polos! Perhatian lagi! Itu kelebihannya!" puji Ryeowook

"Tapi karena kepolosannya itu, kita belum pernah sekalipun berciuman padahal sudah 2 tahun lebih jadian!" protes Hyukjae, "Kau saja sudah!" lanjutnya, membuat Ryeowook hampir salah tingkah.

"Kita tuh seharusnya sudah lebih dari sekedar ciuman! Mungkin sudah 'begitu-begitu'. Kan romantis!" Hyukjae kembali berujar. Ryeowook memukul kepala Hyukjae dengan buku yang ia bawa.

"Apanya yang romantis?! Itu sih mesum! Lagian hyung sama Hae-hyung aneh ah! Masa _seme_-nya polos, _uke_-nya kelewat mesum sih?" protes Ryeowook, membuat Hyukjae terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Apa dirinya terlalu mesum?

"_Hyung_? _Hyung_? Hoi? Halo halo? _Hyung_ masih di tempat?" tanya Ryeowook, begitu Hyukjae mendadak terdiam. Terlebih lagi, sekarang mereka sudah sampai di taman.

"_Hyunggggg_!" panggil Ryeowook, sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hyukjae, membuat si empu-nya tubuh tersadar.

"E-eh iya? Oh, sudah sampai ya? Kalau begitu hyung naik dulu ya!" ijinnya pada Ryeowook, begitu tersadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di taman. Sebelum Ryeowook membalas, Hyukjae sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Ryeowook geleng-geleng kepala, meskipun kebingungan masih melanda dirinya.

~Just be Yourself~

Lain Hyukjae, lain Donghae. _Namjachingu_ Hyukjae itu, menunggu Hyukjae di atap sambil merasakan sejuknya semilir angin yang menerpa dirinya.

Jangan kira dia merasa tenang. Ia justru sangat tidak tenang. Perkataan Kyuhyun barusan serasa menedang harga dirinya. Menurutnya sih.

"Hah..."

Ia menghela nafas. Ingatannya kembali berputar di saat-saat ia dan Kyuhyun surat-suratan di pelajaran Han _songsaengnim_ tadi.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Hae!" bisik Kyuhyun.

"_YA_! Panggil aku _hyung_! Meski kau lompat kelas, tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu!" oceh Donghae setengah berbisik. Kyuhyun menyengir lebar. Ia lalu menggeser buku catatan matematika-nya, membuat Donghae mengernyit heran.

"Aku sudah mencatat semua-nya Kyu."

Kyuhyun menyakar meja kelas sepelan mungkin, melampiaskan rasa kesal-nya terhadap Donghae yang menurutnya terlalu lemot.

'_Buka halaman terakhir!'_ tulis Kyuhyun di meja. Donghae melihat, menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu membuka halaman terakhir catatan matematika Kyuhyun.

'_Pernah ciuman? Kasih tau rasanya dong!'_

Donghae kemudian menuliskan jawabannya di bawah pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

'_Pernah. Orangtua-ku sering menciumku.'_

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya pelan, lalu menggambar _emoticon_.

'_Щ(ºДºщ)__'_

'_Maksudku sama Hyukjae namjachingu-mu!'_ lanjutnya.

Donghae mengangguk-ngangguk.

'_Bilang dong daritadi! Kalau itu sih belum pernah.'_

Kyuhyun _speechless_. Selama 2 tahun berpacaran, Donghae belum pernah ciuman. Terus bagaimana dia mencoba ciuman dengan Sungmin, tunangan manisnya yang baru ia lihat sekali seumur hidup dan akan kembali dari Paris 2 hari lagi?

'_Kok bisa hyung? ==a'_

Donghae geleng-geleng kepala.

'_Dasar bocah. Ciuman itu kalau sudah sangat yakin dia pasangan hidup kita!'_

'_Dasar polos! Siapa yang bilang begitu? Berarti kau belum yakin Hyuk-hyung pasangan hidupmu?'_ tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae menggeleng panik.

'_Aniya! Kata orang-orang, kita hanya boleh berciuman kalau sudah menikah!'_

Kali ini, Kyuhyun yang geleng-geleng kepala.

'_Kau pasti mendengarkan perkataan orang-orang jaman dulu. Kau terlalu polos hyung! Harusnya kau belajar dari Hyukkie-hyung! Masa seme lebih polos daripada uke-nya?!'_ ledek Kyuhyun.

Donghae memandang kertas penuh tulisan itu sambil termenung. Ia lalu kembali menuliskan kata-kata setelahnya.

'_Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti aku minta Hyukkie mengajarkanku.'_

**Flashback end**

.

.

Percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi sepertinya benar-benar merasuki pikirannya. Dan Kyuhyun sepertinya berniat mengotori otaknya.

CKLEK

Pintu atap terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja manis _bergummy smile_, yang diyakini adalah _namjachingu_ dari Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum menyambut kehadiran _namja_ manis itu, hingga _namja_ manis itu terduduk di sebelahnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal karena kecapaian, dan setelahnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Waeyo Hyukkie-_ah_? Jarang-jarang kau menghela nafas seperti ini."

"Kau tau Hae?" ucap Hyukjae, "Aku kepikiran sesuatu." lanjutnya.

Donghae mengelus kepala Hyukjae yang tersandar di pundaknya. "Kenapa hm?"

"Kata Wookie aku terlalu mesum. Aku jadi risih."

DEG

Jadi Hyukjae juga mengalami hal yang sama?

"Kata... kata Kyunnie aku terlalu polos." ucap Donghae. Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sampai sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Bagimana kalau kita belajar satu sama lain Hae?" usulnya. Donghae berpikir sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Boleh juga! Sabtu di apartemenku ya?"

"Oke!"

~Just Be Yourself~

"Hae! Kau sudah siap? Aku tunggu diluar oke?"

"Oke!"

Dan pintu kamar pun ditutup.

Kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan?

Tentu saja! Hyukjae memutar film dewasa untuk mengajari Donghae agar menjadi mesum. Hyukjae sendiri menunggu diluar karena bisa sangat berbahaya kalau dia menontonnya, terlebih bila ia hanya berduaan dengan Donghae.

Beruntung keluarga Donghae tinggal di Mokpo, sehingga Donghae hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemennya.

CKLEK

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghampiri Hyukjae yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan wajah pucat.

"A-aku tak sanggup."

Hyukjae menoleh ke tempat dimana Donghae terduduk, mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menonton 3 menit pertama. Setelah mereka mulai bertindak jauh aku memejamkan mata dan menutup telingaku rapat-rapat."

Hyukjae menepuk jidatnya. Donghae terlalu polos. Ia bahkan bisa menebak, ini pertama kalinya Donghae menonton film dewasa.

"Kalau aku jadi kamu sih, pasti sudah kutonton sampai habis."

"Mesum!" ledek Donghae. Ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa Hyukjae jadi polos kalau sekarang saja masih bisa memikirkan yang mesum-mesum?

"_YA_! Kau jahat Hae!" pekik Hyukjae tak terima dan memukul Donghae dengan bantal.

Rencana pertama: gagal.

~Just Be Yourself~

"Lakukan se-refleks-mu saja Hae. Kalau sudah terlalu jauh kuhentikan." ucap Hyukjae. Donghae mengangguk.

Sekarang ini mereka tengah terduduk di karpet ruang tamu. Hyukjae berharap rencana ini berhasil, karena mempertaruhkan dirinya. Meskipun sebenarnya yang memberikan ide ini ialah dirinya sendiri.

Hyukjae berdehem, lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, dan kemudian karena tidak sanggup terus-menerus diperhatikan Donghae, ia memutar paksa tubuh Donghae agar membelakanginya. Donghae hendak memprotesnya, namun Hyukjae menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Lihat kearah sana! Kalau kupanggil, baru kau boleh bereaksi." jelas Hyukjae. Donghae mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, Hyukjae memulai aksinya.

"Hae~" panggilnya dengan suara yang lebih mirip dengan desahan.

Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Hyukjae yang terduduk manis dengan badan agak sedikit di bungkukkan, dan memasang wajah seperti _uke_ kurang belaian. Matanya yang sayu, membuat Donghae benar-benar tidak tahan untuk...

Mencubit pipi-nya.

"Kyeoptaaaa!" ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae merasa sangat malu sekaligus ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

Rencana kedua: gagal.

~Just Be Yourself~

Donghae terperangah, begitu Hyukjae memanggil namanya, membuatnya menoleh.

Bagaimana tidak?

Hyukjae yang baru keluar dari kamar Donghae, berdiri tak jauh di hadapan _namja brunette_ itu, dan hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis nan kebesaran milik Donghae, dan sepertinya hanya memakai dalaman untuk menutupi bagian terprivasi-nya saja. Tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang dipalingkan karena malu setengah mati. Jangankan Donghae. Dia saja merasa kalau dirinya mirip _slut_.

"B-bagaimana?"

Donghae yang masih terperangah, perlahan berdiri mendekati Hyukjae. Ia menghampiri Hyukjae dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, dan sangat sangat perlahan, membuat Hyukjae terasa nyaris mati berdiri saking gugupnya melakukan 'percobaan' menguji kepolosan Donghae dan mengaktifkan sifat mesumnya.

"Hyuk..." panggil Donghae dengan hampir berbisik dengan suara rendah, membuat Hyukjae yang mesum merinding. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, begitu jarak antara wajah Donghae dengan dirinya sangat dekat.

"Nanti masuk angin loh, memakai baju tipis begitu." ucapnya sambil memakaikan Hyukjae jaketnya, lalu memeluknya. Hyukjae _speechless_.

"Eum... Hae? Kau benar-benar tidak memikirkan 'hal lain'?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae menggeleng.

"Apa yang perlu kupikirkan selain takut kau sakit? Memang kalau menjadi diriku, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Donghae balik.

"Aku pasti sudah menerjang dan melakukan hal 'begitu-begitu' kepadamu."

"Mesum." ledek Donghae, membuat Hyukjae merengut.

Rencana ketiga: gagal.

~Just Be Yourself~

"Hah..."

Donghae dan Hyukjae menghela nafas bersamaan. Sekarang, mereka terduduk di halaman belakang rumah, dengan posisi Hyukjae yang tersandar di pundak Donghae.

"Ternyata berubah hanya dalam satu hari itu sulit ya." ucap Hyukjae, mengingat berapa puluh percobaan yang dilaluinya dengan Donghae tadi. Donghae mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Tapi kita semua bodoh ya." ucap Donghae, diselingi tawa kecil. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Donghae, dan menatap _namja_ _brunette_ itu dengan bingung. Donghae yang mengerti maksud tatapan Hyukjae, menerangkan.

"Untuk apa kita mendengarkan apa kata orang? Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Kau juga kan?"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang agak merona.

"Ya sudah. Jadi dirimu apa adanya saja. Aku pun begitu." ucap Donghae sambil mengecup kening Hyukjae penuh sayang.

"Dan soal polos atau tidak, kita kan bisa belajar perlahan. Dan sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kau lebih mesum dan agresif daripada aku. Kan keren." lanjutnya, sambil menatap sang raja malam. Lumayanlah menghilangkan rasa capek sedari pagi. Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Hae."

"Hm?" Donghae menoleh pada Hyukjae.

Chu~

Donghae membelalakkan matanya begitu Hyukjae mencium bibirnya, meskipun hanya sebentar.

"_Saranghae_."

Donghae tersenyum lembut, melihat Hyukjae yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lututnya sendiri, setelah _namja _manis itu mengucapkan kata '_saranghae_' kepadanya.

"Hyuk."

"..."

"Hyuk."

"Hm?"

"Nengok dong!"

"Iya, iya." jawab Hyukjae malas.

Chu~

Peduli amat dengan kata-kata orang jaman dulu, yang penting sekarang Donghae dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut Hyukjae yang sangat manis. Mengembalikan ciuman sebentar tidak masalah kan? Lagipula ia hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hyukjae. Tidak lebih. Donghae kan masih polos~

Hyukjae memukul lengan Donghae dengan wajah yang amat sangat memerah ketika Donghae melepas ciumannya. Donghae sendiri terkekeh dan pura-pura kesakitan.

"_Nado saranghae_."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Hanya sekedar meramaikan FFn dengan pair yang CLA suka. Tapi jadinya malah _full of _gaje-_ness_ haha.

_Thanks for reading, see U~_


End file.
